International patent application publication WO 93/00334(Fidia-Georgetown Institute for the Neurosciences) discloses the following indole derivatives:
where A, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4 and n are defined therein, as useful in compositions and methods for treating psychiatric and neurological disorders. However, this document does not disclose the use of tetracyclic indole derivatives in treating or preventing viral infections.
International patent application publication WO 2005/080399(Japan Tobacco Inc.) discloses the following fused heterotetracyclic compounds:
where A, X, Cy, G1, G2, G3, G4, G5, G6, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and a are defined therein, and their use as HCV polymerase inhibitors.
International patent application publication WO 2006/020082(Bristol-Myers Squibb Company) discloses the following fused tetracyclic compounds:
where A, B, R1, R2, R3 and n are defined therein, and their use in treating hepatitis C.
International patent application publication WO2006/046030 and WO2006/046039 (both Istituto Di Ricerche Di Biologia Molecolare P. Angeletti SpA) disclose certain tetracyclic indole derivatives:
wherein R1, R2, A, Ar, W, X, Y, and Z are defined therein, useful for the treatment or prevention of infection by hepatitis C virus. International patent application publications WO2007/029029 and WO2007/054741 (both Istituto Di Ricerche Di Biologia Molecolare P. Angeletti SpA) disclose structurally related tetracyclic indole derivatives, useful for the treatment or prevention of infection by hepatitis C virus.